Prólogos
by Rosalya L. D'Inverno
Summary: El principio también es importante. Capítulo Segundo: Fred podía ser un amor cuando se lo proponía. Pero, a fin de cuentas, seguía siendo el mismo idiota obstinado de siempre.
1. I'm a Pirate, You're a Princess

**Fandom: **Big Hero 6/Seis Grandes Héroes/Grandes Héroes.

**Parejas: **Wasabi/Cass.

**Rating: **PG.

**Categorías: **Romance.

**Sinopsis: **Ella había volado toda su vida, él tenía miedo de volar.

**Advertencias: ****_Yaoi _**en algunas partes. Si no te gusta abstente de leer.

**Notas/Spoilers: **Este fic está dedicado a _**Pamela Lisbeth A Quispe**_, como un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado. Y a _**Valeria Grayson**_, como regalo adelantado. Mi niña se hará mayor de edad, y la otra va en el camino *corazón*.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Disney y Marvel. Yo solo uso mi loca imaginación sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

**1  
**

**I'm a Pirate, You're a Princess**

_"Yo soy un pirata, tú eres una princesa  
Podríamos navegar los siete mares  
Traigamos algunos regalos  
para toda la gente  
Todo el mundo nos amará  
Incluso Courtney nos amará."_

\- I'm a Pirate, You're a Princess.

* * *

Wasabi la descubrió muy tarde en el altillo.

Fue como un retrato. Unas manos suaves —muñecas de cabellos trenzados abrazadas. Wasabi pensó en Hiro. En Tadashi. En todos.

Cuando la vio por primera vez, pensó en Cass como una mujer inteligente. Había sabido manejar, por sí misma, una cafetería sin ninguna ayuda. Cuando Wasabi finalmente se animó a hablarle, ella no se sobresaltó. Como si, en cierta forma, hubiera esperado que él la llamara tarde o temprano.

—¿Qué haces?

Cass lo miró. Sus ojos eran dos cuencas vacías.

—Meg y yo jugábamos mucho de pequeñas a que éramos piratas.

Las muñecas eran pelirrojas. Wasabi entendió.

—Cuando era niño, mi hermana Tiana y yo jugábamos a las princesas. Ella era el caballero valiente; yo era la dama encerrada.

Cass se rió. Wasabi también. En ocasiones, pasar las noches en la casa de Hiro era lo mejor que Wasabi podía hacer.

* * *

(*) La idea hermana de Wasabi es de mi propia invención. Y, por si les quedaba alguna duda, sí. Es Tiana de The Princess and the Frog XD.

(**) Asimismo Meg (la hermana de Cass) es la misma Meg del corto Paperman. Meg guarda grandes similitudes físicas con Hiro y con Cass así como George con Tadashi, y nunca se muestran sus colores de pelo, por lo que Meg perfectamente pudo ser pelirroja y George de ascendencia asiática y tener el pelo negro. Es un pequeño detalle que quise añadir.

**Notas de la autora:**

Y aquí está, el Hikyle que tanto ansiaba escribir. Claro que no es un Hikyle en sí, sino una serie de prólogos de distintas parejas. En esta ocasión le ha tocado a Wasabi y a Cass. La pareja en sí me encanta (fíjense, la prefiero por encima del CallaghanxCass y el WasabixFred, y eso ya es decir), son super cuquis aunque Wasabi sea un pinshi uke lo emparejen con quien lo emparejen XD. La pareja me la contagió Sarah, quien es toda una crack y con solo mencionara hizo que me enamorara de ella.

Queridas Pamalegogo y Valeria, espero que les haya gustado. Próximamente les vendré con cierta OTP de una de ustedes.

¡Besos de colores!

Jane Luna.


	2. Say Something

**Fandom:** Big Hero 6/Seis Grandes Héroes/Grandes Héroes.

**Parejas: **Fred/Gogo.

**Rating:** PG.

**Categorías:** Romance.

**Sinopsis: **Fred podía ser un amor cuando se lo proponía. Pero, a fin de cuentas, seguía siendo el mismo idiota obstinado de siempre.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi en algunas partes. Si no te gusta abstente de leer.

**Notas/Spoilers:** Este fic está dedicado a _**Pamela Lisbeth A Quispe**_, como un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado. Y a _**Valeria Grayson**_, como regalo adelantado. Mis niñas se han hecho mayores de edad *corazón*.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Disney y Marvel. Yo solo uso mi loca imaginación sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

**2**

**Say Something**

_"Di algo, te estoy abandonando  
__Seré el primero si tú también me quieres  
__En cualquier lugar te hubiera seguido  
__Di algo, te estoy abandonando."_

\- Christina Aguilera ft. A Great Big World (Say Something).

* * *

Fue solo una noche. Gogo pudo haber declarado que fue un incidente, pero realmente sabía que no era así.

Las mejillas sonrojadas de Fred, la mirada perdida y las manos temblorosas debieron advertirla en primer lugar. Debió de haber sospechado, desde el principio, que algo no estaba bien con él. Debió haberlo sospechado, al momento de sentir el aroma a alcohol. Pero no lo hizo. O quizá sí lo hizo, pero no quería aceptarlo.

_"Di algo"_, fue el pensamiento inevitable. Desesperado. _"Di algo. Te estoy abandonando."_

Pero Fred no dijo nada. Simplemente se quedó allí, con mirada gacha y labios apretados. Dejando ir, quizá para siempre.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Aquí la segunda pareja y segundo drabble de Prólogos. A algunas personitas les guste el Hirogo, a otros el Fredhoney... A mí me gusta el Fredgogo. En este drabble, en una noche de copas Fred y Gogo tuvieron "cositas", pero Gogo, luego del despertar, se da cuenta de lo que hizo y se va. ¿Y Fred qué hace? ¿Intenta detenerla? No, para nada. Simplemente se queda ahí sentado, en silencio.

Contesto reviews:

_hikary-neko: _Niña, tú sí que eres mi fan pues XD. Espero que esta también te haya gustado.

_Valeria Grayson: _De nada. ;) Esta pareja es mi OTP. No sé por qué, simplemente no puedo evitar shipearlos. Espero que este te haya gustado. ;D

Bueno, eso fue todo (de momento). En el próximo capítulo esperen una ship algo... Curiosa.

¡Besos de colores!

Jane Luna.


End file.
